Bethyl prompts
by WritingElephant
Summary: These are the four prompts I did for bethyl week on tumblr. I thought I'd re-post them hear incase anyone was interested in reading them. Some of them are sad, others are lighter. Remember they were all written before I saw the season five trailer. I hope you like them!
1. Chapter 1

**Bethyl week prompt 1.**

**Secret:**

Daryl didn't tell anyone what happened to him and Beth.

When they got out of Terminus everyone had questions –Maggie especially. He told them he got out with Beth, that he was with her for a while, and that she was taken. He told them all this, but he never said anything about what really happened between them. Not really.

It's not that he was ashamed or embarrassed by what happened. He just thought it was private, something him and Beth could keep between themselves. Daryl liked that; having a secret only they knew. It made him feel as if even though he was probably never going to see her again, they could still share something.

That didn't necessarily stop people from finding out.

Maggie was determined not to give up on Beth –and Daryl was right there with her although he didn't say. They would go searching for her most days, apart from when Daryl had to hunt, then Maggie would go with Glenn. This routine caused some upset with the group, but Maggie (and Daryl, privately) were adamant.

Daryl had led her to where he last saw the car and they prowled the area, desperately searching for clues. Daryl found Maggie to be very different from her sister. Beth was feisty and was certainly not afraid to speak her mind, but she was gentle at heart really. Maggie seemed more defensive in nature. She was also a lot less talkative than Beth. Maggie was focused on her goal and not interested in anything other than reaching it and Daryl had no problem with that.

So he got a huge surprise when one day Maggie turned to him and asked him: "So how'd you lose her?"

Her question nearly knocked him off his feet. They had spent all this time searching for Beth, but not once had they really mentioned her apart from in the most technical of ways so it came at him so abruptly. Guilt hit him in his gut. Logically he knew there was nothing he could have done about losing Beth, but he didn't _feel_ that. All he felt was regret. Maggie must have noticed his change in mood.

"I didn't mean it like that. No one blames you, Daryl." She said. "I just... wondered what happened is all."

I took a few moments for Daryl to reply.

"I already told you, didn't I?" He mumbled.

"You told me she got kidnapped. You never told me how you managed to lose someone you cared about so much." She said, shrugging.

_There it was_ Daryl thought. _"No one blames you." Bullshit._

"I know you must care about her." She continued. "If you didn't you wouldn't be coming out here searching for her with me almost every day. And you don't seem like the type of man who cares like that about many people."

Daryl looked at the ground.

"_You_ lost Glenn." He accused. "Stuff like that happens now. It's just the way it is. It isn't as if I left her behind."

Maggie's eyes widened, shocked by his outburst. "I know" she said.

"Then why did you say that shit?" he demanded.

"I was testing you." She said.

Daryl blinked at her for a second, then he decided he'd best steer the conversation in another direction.

"You can't just say stuff like that-" he began.

"Do you love my sister?" Maggie asked, cutting him off.

"Wha'?" Daryl responded, not able to fully process her words.

"Are you in love with Beth?" she repeated.

Maggie looked him straight in the eye and it un-nerved him. He had no idea what he was supposed to say. He released a breath and shrugged.

"C'mon. We should be getting back." He told her. He spun around and walked in the opposite direction. He heard her groan.

Maybe he was an asshole, but he couldn't say it out loud. That would make it real. And besides he couldn't conceive saying the words to anyone but her. It would be another of their secrets. He just had to find her first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bethyl week prompt 2**

**Red:**

She was covered in blood when they found her.

It was like time had frozen. All everyone could do was stare. The group had been searching for her for weeks. It hadn't been a very hopeful search after what had happened to Sofia, but Daryl and Maggie were not going to stop searching till they found her.

But that day they hadn't been searching. They had simply been going through a house looking for food and supplies when they heard Carl shout from the bedroom.

"She's here! Beth's here!"

Rick and Daryl looked at each other for a second before sprinting up the stairs. They entered the room where Carl's voice had come from and stopped in the door way, paralysed. There stood Beth Greene, dripping with blood from head to toe, but very much alive. She had her arms wrapped around the boy, some of the blood smearing off her and onto him. When she looked up to see the two men standing at the other side of the room her eyes filled with disbelief to match theirs. Her eyes came to meet Daryl's and he sucked in a breath.

Slowly she edged towards them, not breaking eye contact with Daryl once. When she was stand about half a metre away from them she stopped. Rick and Daryl could see she was shaking. They stood together in silence. Rick reached out and put a hand on Beth's shoulder.

"Where are you hurt?" he asked.

"It's not my blood." She told him, and gave him a shaky smile.

The look they shared was one of such care and relief, they both felt themselves warm. Then she turned to look at Daryl and it was like both of their insides exploded. All Daryl wanted to do was tell her how much he had missed her and that it was **her; she had changed his mind.** But he found himself unable to move. Besides, he was Daryl Dixion and he didn't say sissy shit like that.

"You found them?" she asked, gesturing to Rick and Carl.

Daryl nodded. "Everyone's back at camp. Maggie, Glenn, Michonne, Carol, Ty', Judith... and everyone else."

Beth's eyes had been slightly foggy, but for a moment then her eye lit up.

"So everyone's back together again?" she asked.

"Yeah well, not everyone" he told her. "Hasn't been the same without you."

Daryl attempted to play his statement off as casual, but Beth saw straight through it. Her eyes filled with tears and she threw her arms around him.

"I missed you" she whispered, so no one else could hear.

Daryl hugged her back, crushing her to him and in that moment Rick didn't matter, Carl didn't matter, and the fact that she was covering him in a sticky red liquid didn't matter. All that mattered was her: that she was here, that she was _alive._

"Beth, what happened to you?" Rick asked, breaking the spell.

Beth pulled away and Daryl didn't take his eyes off her.

"A man, uh, took me" she stammered. "He hit me with his car then he picked me up. He'd been keeping me in the attic."

It almost seemed like a physical struggle for her to get the words out. Daryl and Rick shared a horrified glance, filling in the blanks. This had been something they had anticipated, but also something they had sorely hoped wasn't true.

"I had to get him to trust me. He had me chained up there. I couldn't just... So I got him to trust me enough to let me down here and I killed him."

Both men stood like statues staring at her, trying to take in what she was saying. Beth began to shake more vehemently.

"The body's over there" she said, gesturing with her head to the other side of the bed.

Rick and Daryl crossed over to see it. Beth didn't move. She didn't want to see him ever again. The body was surrounded by blood and had a face that was completely caved in. Daryl felt a surge of frustration at his death. Daryl wanted to have been able to be the one who killed him. He wanted to watch his face turn from what it was before to what it was now. He shot an arrow into the man's head. He said he had done it be extra safe, but really he did it out of anger.

They came back to Beth to see a tear slide down her cheek. Daryl offered her his red bandanna. It was far too small to get all the blood off, but Beth looked at Daryl as if he had just given her a hot shower.

"It's over now" he assured her as she wiped the blood of her hands.

"Yeah. I know" she said.

She reached out and clutched his hand. For the first time in a long time they felt that everything would be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bethyl week prompt 3:**

**Numb**

"Daryl's been hurt!" Michonne shouted, jumping out of the car.

Beth's head shot up at this. She had been worried when Daryl had said he was going on that run. She had just had a bad feeling; now she knew why. She raced over to where Tyreese was helping Michonne pull an unconscious Daryl out of the car.

"What happened?!" Tyreese demanded, once they had got him out.

"Some fucker shot him" Michonne replied, struggling under Daryl's weight.

Beth's eyes widened as she followed them to a tent where they lay Daryl down. Carol came soon and looked at Beth apologetically asking her to stay out of the tent. Beth begrudgingly did as she was told and waited right outside the tent.

_Please_ Beth thought. _Please let him be okay._

. . .

After a long, stressful night Carol revealed to the group that Daryl was going to be just fine. The bullet had not gone in very far and Carol had been able to fish it out fairly easily. Relief soaked over Beth. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep that night. At the news she finally felt she could relax.

But that didn't last long because when Carol asked her to change Daryl's dressing for her she had an urge to jump for joy. She listened to Carol's instructions while nodding frantically, eager to see him as soon as she could. She had to see that he was okay for herself.

She took the bandages and disinfectant from Carol then practically jogged to Daryl's tent. But once she froze and braced herself. Carol had told her he was mostly alright, but just in case she prepared herself for the worst. After taking a breath she zipped open the tent and stepped in.

She had expected him to be asleep, but instead he lay propped up by his elbows studying the roof. His eyes flicked up to meet hers.

"Beth?" he greeted her, seeming confused as to why she was in his tent.

"Promise me you won't do that again!" she yelled, unable to stop herself.

"What are you on about?" he asked. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" she demanded. "I thought you were going to die!"

"I can't help if I-" he began.

"Promise me!" she cut him off.

She could feel that her breathing was heightened, but she couldn't think about that then. All she could think was that she could not ever feel like she had all the night before ever again. His confused, slightly irritated eyes scanned her face. He must have seen something there because his features softened.

"'kay" he mumbled. "Promise."

Beth let out a long breath. She felt as if a weight had lifted of her shoulders. But the problem with that was a few moments after that weight was lifted Beth realized what she must have looked like. She had just barged into Daryl's tent and shouted at him for getting shot. Her cheeks warmed and she held in a cringe. Daryl was watching her expectantly.

"I came in to change your bandage" she told him, raising the bandage.

He chuckled and fell onto his back. Beth took the moment to chastise herself. She kneeled down beside him and in between laughs he said he could do it himself. Beth wasn't having that. She peeled away the old gauze and exposed his wound. Carol had done a good job on the stitches, but she said it was important that it was kept clean and covered.

Beth took a cotton ball and wet it with disinfectant. She dabbed at the injury, placing her free hand on his thigh to balance herself as she tended to him. She heard him suck in a breath. She looked up to find him staring straight at her. His face was full of something that looked almost like pain.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

After a moment he shook his head and continued to look at her and the back down to her hands on his half-exposed body. Beth was all of a sudden able to interpret that look a whole lot better. He toes curled.

"Then how does it feel?" she asked, making her voice slightly deeper.

Beth waited with so much anticipation she was practically dripping with it. Daryl's eyes darkened and he opened his mouth to say something.

Then he closed it. He looked away from Beth.

"It feels like nothing" he muttered into his pillow. "Guess those pain killers Carol gave me must really be doing their job."

The disappointment Beth felt was so powerful she nearly lay down on the tent floor and curled into a ball. Instead, she forced herself to nod stiffly. She finished stitching him up and without another word, left. What had she been thinking? As if Daryl would ever think of her in that way. Beth supposed she would be stuck always being thought of as a little sister for the rest of her life.

Little did she know, after she left the tent all Daryl could think about was how her hands had felt on his skin and how much he wanted them back.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is probably late. Sorry. :( I hope you all like it! **

**Bethyl week prompt 4**

**Enchanted:**

It was a fairy tale. A damn romance novel. Certainly nothing that could possibly be happening to Daryl.

First there was the fact that he found her again in the first place. That was something that had to have been brought about by some kind of godly miracle. He really should never have seen her again. Should have had to go his whole life never knowing what had happened to her.

The odds were completely against him ever getting anywhere near her. But on that day when he was raiding that house Beth was there. It was almost as materialized out of nothing. All at once she was there, staring at him with those urgent, loving eyes and they were together again.

After he had found her he had been determined not to kid himself. The moment she had disappeared he had realized just what it was he had been feeling about her. He loved her and the worst thing he could even imagine was being a part from her. But that was irrelevant. It didn't matter how he felt because however much she enjoyed his company there was no way this beautiful, young, hopeful girl would see him in that light. So, he ate lunch with her, took her hunting with him, did all sorts of things with her; all without any sort of expectations.

That must have been why it felt like magic that day when she leant up and kissed him.

As if this wasn't enough supernatural occurrences the group was surprisingly okay with their new found relationship. He had spent a lot of time fretting about how they would all react to the news. He dreaded the big divulge although he knew that Beth would want to tell them relatively soon. The day they announced it his hands were held together in tight fists and his back was soaked with sweat. But all this seemed ridiculous after, when the general reaction of everyone was to be happy for them.

The worst of it was a "be good to her" talk from Maggie and a bit of teasing from Rick, Glenn, and Carol. Other than that the couple was left to be together in peace.

And still they were together, still they were happy. That was perhaps strangest of all. Daryl had expected to have messed it up by now. Daryl had no idea how to do any of this. He was completely playing it by ear. The closest thing he knew how to do was fuck... and even when they fucked it was different! It wasn't just trying to get off. It was being driven to emotional extremes as well as physical ones. It was all out of his depth.

But despite his oblivion it all seemed to be going well and she still smiled at him like he was a better man than he actually was. That was really the biggest miracle of them all.

Daryl thought that one day he would get used to everything. That it would stop feeling like someone put a spell on him and everyone surrounding him. But God... he hoped not.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
